1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an image acquisition system usable in the field of diagnostic and interventional radiology as well as a method for implementation of CT-controlled or MRT-controlled minimally-invasive interventional procedures for internal organs, tissue regions, lesions (for example in the region of lungs and liver) or pathological structures inside the body of a patient (for example at tumor sources, metastases, hematomas, abscesses etc.) in correlation with the patient's inspiratory or expiratory position (phase) within the respiratory cycle, which serves to improve the precision and safety of the minimally-invasive procedures, in particular in the field of diagnosis tissue sample extraction (biopsy) implemented under CT-assisted or MRT-assisted imaging monitoring after local anesthesia as well as in tumor and pain therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today the histomorphological and cytomorphological examination of tissue samples is an indispensable method for clinical assessment of a number of benign and malignant clinical situations. Today histological (tissue structure) examination can be applied to all organs due to perfected extraction and examination methods. Hematological diagnostics from bone marrow, spleen and lymph nodes as well as tumor diagnostics from mammary glands, lungs, liver, thyroid and prostate are of particular importance. Cerebrospinal fluid (liquor cerebrospinalis) and effusions from the pleural cavity (cavitas pleuralis) or the abdominal cavity have been able to be obtained by centesis and cyto-diagnostically examined for a long time. An important addition to this is centesis (puncture) cytology that is used for the grading of malignant tumors, cancer precautions and early cancer detection. Today there is thus practically no specific therapy without preceding histological or cytological confirmation of the diagnosis.
The rapid development of imaging methods, in particular sonography, as well as computed tomography in the 1970s, allowed an improved localization of pathological findings since an exact and overlap-free representation of soft tissue structures could be achieved. During the same time period, great advances were made in the precision of the interpretation of tissue fragments. For histological clarity or in the case of an unclear finding, centesis implemented under computer-tomographical or sonographical monitoring represents a suitable technique for clarification. Today percutaneous punch biopsy and needle puncture procedures have developed into an important instrument in diagnostics and therapy monitoring.
Today locally occurring tumors or metastases (for example in the region of the liver or lung) can be safely diagnosed through a percutaneous, minimally-invasive procedure by means of fine needle biopsy and can be treated without implementation of surgery. For this purpose, special probes or hollow needles (puncture needles) are inserted through the skin into the tumor to be treated. Depending on the method, the tumor can then be therapeutically treated locally by action of cold or heat, or chemically. The selection of the respective interventional method is made on the basis of the size, position and condition of the tumor in question. The destroyed tumor is broken down by the body after the procedure and the treated tissue scars over. In order to be able to implement the placement of the probe or needles as precisely as possible, the procedures (for example radio-frequency ablation, cryotherapy or alcohol ablation) are typically implemented under slice image monitoring. Both magnetic resonance tomography and computed tomography are used for this purpose. All of these methods are normally conducted under local anesthesia and allow an implementation of the respective procedure with millimeter precision. Depending on the size and position of the tumors it may be necessary to use a number of probes simultaneously and to repeat the procedures.
In cryotherapy the tissue destruction ensues by a rapid cooling of the tumor tissue to temperatures between −50° C. and −150° C. with the use of a coolant (for example argon gas) inserted into a probe. This leads to an irreversible destruction of the cells as well as a sealing of the smallest arteries and veins. A characteristic of the cryo-treatment is the almost complete absence of pain since the cold inherently has an analgesic effect, and an additional pain therapy (local anesthesia) is not required. The extent of the frozen tumor can be depicted very well by magnetic resonance tomography. A high precision of the tissue destruction during the treatment is thus possible.
Radio-frequency therapy (RF ablation) is a hyperthermic ablation method for cancer therapy that destroys a primary tumor or a metastasis via heat. The heat is achieved by a flexible probe that is inserted into the tumor source under ultrasound or CT monitoring. A radio-frequency alternating current that leads (via the probe) to a temperature increase in the tissue to 90° C. to 120° C. is generated via a radio-frequency generator. The tumor is thereby necrotized in situ. The advantage of the RF ablation lies in the small diameter of the probes used (approximately 2 mm) and the achievable lesion size (up to 5 cm without probe displacement). The monitoring of the tumor destruction ensues depending on the employed apparatus, for example via a direct or indirect temperature measurement or a determination of the conductivity of the tissue or its impedance during the procedure. This occurs through the probe itself; additional probes are not required. After a successful tumor treatment the puncture path is coagulated during the probe removal, i.e. is sealed by the effect of heat. Spreading of the tumor cells thus does not occur. Since the heat treatment of metastases or tumors can be painful depending on the position and organ, the procedure occurs under liberal administration of analgesics or anesthesia. The duration of the procedure is approximately one hour depending on the size and number of the treated metastases.
In alcohol ablation, a tumor to be treated is obliterated with the use of high concentration of alcohol solution. The tumor is thereby punctured with one or more fine puncture needles under CT or MRT monitoring with local anesthesia. Given correct needle position the injection occurs with 95% alcohol mixed with some anesthesia agent in the center of the tumor. Depending on the tissue condition, tumor type and localization, the quantity of alcohol varies between 5 ml and 50 ml. A repeated treatment can be required in the case of larger tumors. The effect of the alcohol is based on a dehydration of the cells, denaturing of protein and thrombosis of the smallest vessels. The consequence is a coagulation necrosis that is subsequently broken down by the body and scarred over. This technique has proved to be particularly effective for treating hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) since this type of carcinoma exhibits a tumor cyst and the alcohol homogeneously distributes within the tumor. The distribution of the alcohol can be unpredictable in the case of liver metastases, so in these cases the success of this treatment is not exactly predictable. The minimal controllability of the alcohol distribution for liver metastases (with the exception of HCC) as well as the pain stress given positions of the tumors near the cyst are disadvantages. The indication for alcohol ablation thus very much depends on the condition, consistency and localization of the tumor in question.
Transarterial chemo-embolization (TACE) is a conservative but effective therapy method for treatment of hepatocellular carcinoma. An obliteration of the tumor tissue by targeted administration of a chemotherapy compound (epirubicin) by a precise injection is enabled through an access from the groin with a flexible, thin catheter. A very high concentration of the medicine is achieved in the tumor via this method while the exposure of the rest of the body regions due to the chemotherapy is relatively slight.
CT-controlled puncture of tissue or organs with subsequent cytological and histological (fine-tissue) examination of the puncture specimen, CT-controlled drainage treatment as well as CT-controlled neurolysis and facet block count are among the further applications of computed tomography in the field of diagnostics and minimally-invasive therapy.
CT-controlled diagnostic puncture is a conservative method in which, after disinfection of the skin and local anesthesia, a hollow needle is inserted under CT-based fluoroscopy monitoring into a tissue region or an organ of a patient to be examined, whereupon tissue samples (biopsies) are extracted, for example in order to be able to reliably classify the nature of a localized tumor as benign or malignant. A local anesthesia is normally sufficient. The extracted tissue samples are subsequently sent to a medical laboratory for histological exam. This diagnosis method is in particular applies when unclear expansive lesions are to be differentiated in the region of the thorax and the abdomen (for example in the lungs, kidneys, lymph nodes or liver).
A CT-controlled drainage is a minimally-invasive method in which detected abscesses (pus accumulations) and infected hematomas inside the body of a patient are drained out through an interventional procedure via a percutaneously inserted drainage catheter under CT-controlled imaging monitoring. After a suspicion diagnosis posed using CT slice exposures, a CT-controlled puncture is initially implemented to ensure the diagnosis and the microbiological germ and resistance determination. The percutaneous drainage then ensues via the same penetration point. The procedure is analogous to the CT-controlled tissue sample extraction, with the difference that now a drainage tube remains that allows a drainage and irrigation of the pathological fluid accumulation.
In a CT-controlled neurolysis and facet block, specific nerve bundles are switched off via targeted injection of suitable substances (alcohol and anesthesia) under CT monitoring for the purpose of pain therapy (for example in the case of certain spinal column illnesses) or to improve the peripheral arterial blood circulation. The interventional procedure is advantageously implemented in the prone position. If a prone position is not possible with a particular patient, a position must be selected that can be maintained for the entire duration of the procedure and that simultaneously allows the physician an easy access to the point of the body to be treated. As is the case before any procedure, possible risks of the treatment and the measurement of his blood values are explained to the patient. In a facet block procedure, pain treatment of the small zygoapophyseal joints (facets) in the spinal column ensues by injection of a locally effective anesthetic and triamcinolone (a relatively long-acting cortisone preparation) into the facet joints.
In a periradicular therapy (PRT), which (in the case of a herniated intervertabral disc) is in particular indicated as a pain therapy method for treatment of the nerve root exiting from the spinal canal of the spinal column between the lumbar vertebrae, a fine puncture needle is fed into the immediate proximity of the existing spinal cord nerves under local anesthesia and computer tomography imaging. There medicine containing a corticosteroid is then injected which should cause a decrease of the local tissue swelling and thus a “release” of clamped nerves.
In principle there are two possibilities for CT-assisted visual monitoring of a minimally-invasive intervention. The treating physician can generate an individual CT slice exposure (for example via actuation of a foot switch) without table feed in order to acquire a current projection representation of an organ or tissue region to be treated as well as image information with regard to the position of an inserted puncture needle, a probe or another medical instrument typically used for implementation of an interventional procedure. After generation of the exposure, it can occur that the considered CT slice plane shifts as a result of a body movement of the patient or due to inhalation or exhalation. The radiologist implementing the interventional procedure then has the possibility to monitor the position of the needle tip with the use of the aforementioned CT slice exposure in order to be able to alter the needle position without real-time image monitoring. The physician thus does not see the penetration and advancement of the puncture needle on a screen terminal in real time, but only when the physician generates the next CT slice exposure by re-actuation of a foot switch. In contrast to this, the second possibility is to generate images in a continuous sequence in CT fluoroscopy. The possibility of a real-time monitoring of therapeutic or diagnostic procedures thereby exists. Medical instruments inserted into a penetration point can thereby be continuously tracked on the monitor. The radiation exposure of both the radiologist and the patient, however, is problematically distinctly increased relative to the previously illustrated individual image acquisition.